Djinn Talk
by Evil Bob
Summary: The Golden Sun story told from the point of view of the party's Djinn
1. Hedgehogs and silence

Hello everyone and welcome to my second GS story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own golden sun. Darn.  
  
And without further ado.  
  
Djinn Talk, Chapter 1: Flint  
  
I can't believe this. Of all the rotten luck I had to get the one who doesn't talk. As if that intro speech I had to do wasn't bad enough. I messed up, of course. Why couldn't they get Granite to do it?  
  
----------Flashback---------  
  
Flint: Hello, you must be adepts!  
  
Garet: Who said that?  
  
Flint: Oops.  
  
[changes into Djinni form]  
  
Flint: uh. . . [under his breath] what was that again. . . [out loud] I wanna be your friend. . . I think.  
  
Garet: Um.. oookaaay, you're scaring me little hedgehog-like-thingey  
  
Isaac: . . .  
  
[screen changes to menu]  
  
Flint: Hey! I wasn't ready!  
  
[sorry]  
  
Flint: Damn, how did this go again? Oh yeah, let me teach you how to use Djinn.  
  
Flint: First you have to set us by. . . um. . . hitting some buttons or something. Then. . .  
  
[battle screen]  
  
Flint: Hey, stop that!  
  
Garet: Stop what?  
  
Flint: Not you, knucklehead, him! [points at screen]  
  
Flint: Oh, what the heck.  
  
[Flint beats the heck out of Zombie. The Zombie dies]  
  
Flint: Anyway, Hey! That wasn't supposed to happen!  
  
[another battle]  
  
Flint: Anyway, then you can summon me and crap.  
  
[summons Venus. Beats the crap out of another Zombie]  
  
Flint: So there you go! Instant barbequed zombie!  
  
Garet: You take it, Isaac.  
  
----------End Flashback----------  
  
So that's how I got stuck with the Silent kid. I'm going to get him for this if it's the last thing I do.  
  
So there you have it. The first chapter of "Djinn talk"!  
  
Oh, quick question for reviewers: Do Djinni have gender?  
  
Only time and reviews will tell. 


	2. hair gel and wimpy gaia

Well, here goes nothing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own golden sun  
  
Djinn Talk: Chapter 2  
  
--------------------------------------------------Flint--------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Took a long time to get started today. Garet and Isaac had to gel their hair. Of course, I had to gel my spikes, but that didn't take long. We met some kid. He was some sort of adept, but he didn't have weird hair. It was odd. I don't think I like him.  
  
----------Flashback----------  
  
Flint: Hurry UP, darn it!  
  
Garet: Just a minute, hold your Djinni!  
  
Isaac: Yes.  
  
Flint: you too, silent boy.  
  
{Authors note: This whole scene isn't as funny as I thought, so we'll just skip to the dramatic finish.}  
  
Flint: Die, pointy hair, Die [beats Garet's head with a stick.]  
  
Isaac: No!!!  
  
Garet: [holds a struggling Flint by the ears (do Djinni have ears?)] Ok, that's enough Flint. We'd better get going.  
  
Isaac: Yes.  
  
[Later in the mayor's house in Vault]  
  
Ivan: What's this hedgehog thingy?  
  
Flint: I'M NOT A HEDGEHOG!!!!!  
  
Garet: You are too.  
  
Flint: Am not  
  
Garet: Are too  
  
Flint: Am not  
  
Garet: are too  
  
Flint: Am not  
  
Garet: are too  
  
Flint: Am not  
  
Garet: are too  
  
Flint: Screw you. GRAND GAIA  
  
[Effect: wimpy gaia]  
  
Flint: oops  
  
[10 minutes later.]  
  
Ivan: Get back here you thief!  
  
Flint: HEEELLLLPPPP!!!!  
  
[Ivan chases Flint around the bandit's room in the inn.]  
  
Isaac: no  
  
Garet: c'mon Ivan, get him!  
  
Flint: Him! How do you know we have gender?  
  
Garet: I don't. No one has reviewed yet.  
  
Bandit 1: I wonder if they know about our plan to rob the town.  
  
Bandit 2: no, they don't.  
  
[At this point, Ivan catches Flint and proceeds to beat the crap out of him]  
  
Flint: OUCH! EEK! OW! OUCH1  
  
Ivan: Gimme back the Shaman's rod!  
  
Flint: OK, OK, just cool it with the spark plasma okay?  
  
----------End Flashback----------  
  
Flint: Ow. That still smarts. I can't believe I got beat up by that stupid kid.  
  
Hey. That stupid kid happens to be my favorite character from Golden Sun! I'll get you for this!  
  
Flint: EEP!!  
  
[Sounds of beating up.]  
  
[Echo walks on screen.]  
  
Echo: Since the author and Flint are both busy, it falls to me to ask for reviews. Please review. The Djinni question still stands. 


	3. Beat up, I mean Save Hammet

Echo: Hehem. Since both the author and Flint are suffering from Ivan- related injuries sustained in the last chapter, it has fallen to me to host this chapter.  
  
Echo: Disclaimer: Evil Bob does not own Golden Sun or the hospital. Get Well cards can be sent to:  
  
Evil Bob  
  
3 Dreamin lane,  
  
Nowheresville, FFNET 99999  
  
Djinn Talk: Chapter 3  
  
Ivan: Now that I got the Shaman's rod back, I have to go to Lunpa to beat up on Hammet for leaving me here. . . I mean, rescue him.  
  
Flint: [eye twitches involuntarily] Bye now! (jerk)  
  
Garet: Where do we go now again?  
  
Isaac: yes no yes yes, no yes no.  
  
Garet: Oh yeah. Bilibin, home of the not-quite-so-secret-underground- storage-place. (NQSSUSP)  
  
Flint: No! Not an acronym! Anything but an acronym!  
  
Garet: Calm down Flint. It's not that bad. Besides, what has an acronym ever done to you?  
  
Flint: [whispers something]  
  
Garet: [smiling evilly] Really? Heh heh heh.  
  
Flint: [gulp] I just gave you an idea didn't I?  
  
Garet: [still smiling] yes.  
  
[later at the entrance to Goma cave]  
  
Garet: Darn! We can't move this friggin' rock!  
  
Ivan: Move aside, O helpless one.  
  
Garet: You! What are you doing here?  
  
Ivan: I finished in Lunpa. . . sort of, so I decided to come here.  
  
Flint: weren't you supposed to say that you couldn't get in and that you had decided to help us because you knew how important our quest was?  
  
Ivan: I was supposed to say that. Oh well.  
  
Garet: [mutters something inaudible]  
  
Ivan: Is there a problem, O pointy haired one?  
  
Garet: Don't call me that.  
  
Ivan: Why shouldn't I, Pointy haired one?'  
  
Garet: I'll get you for that!  
  
[Garet lunges at Ivan, who jumps down to the ledge directly below him. Garet falls and smacks his face on a rock]  
  
Garet: [censored]  
  
Ivan: Time to add injury to insult! Spark Plasma!  
  
[Garet is fried to a crisp]  
  
Flint: You can't cast that yet.  
  
Ivan: Oh well. Got a problem with it, Hedgehog?  
  
Flint: Isn't this the part where you use whirlwind on the stump and join the party?  
  
Ivan: Oh yeah.  
  
[He casts whirlwind on the stump, Isaac casts move and the party enters Goma cave.]  
  
Garet: You only beat me because you're the author's favorite character.  
  
Echo: Need I remind you that the author is in the hospital and I am running this chapter?  
  
Ivan: Hey! Where did you come from?  
  
Echo: Since the author is unavailable and God is on vacation, the omnipotent powers got delegated to me. Goodbye.  
  
----------  
  
Thanks Echo. Nice job on the chapter.  
  
Echo: Thanks.  
  
That's all. You can go now.  
  
Echo: Toodleoo  
  
Flint: How did you get back so quickly?  
  
I had to make sure you didn't try anything stupid.  
  
Flint: What could I do? The game is over.  
  
You're still doing the commentary, and there is no way I'm letting you loose in the dangerous world of pre/post chapter craziness without supervision.  
  
Flint: Dang.  
  
Oh, by the way, unless I get some reviews saying otherwise, Djinni do have gender. Any suggestions as to which Djinn are which gender will be much appreciated. Now stop reading this post story crap and review. 


	4. Irrational fear of squirrels

Hi all. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've had an inspiration block. Anyway, the polls are closed and the results are in. Djinn have gender. I'll be using the list so thoughtfully provided by EchoKazul, unless she has a problem with it.  
  
In other news, I looked up Muse in an online dictionary, and the definition closest to what is done on this site follows:  
  
2 : a source of inspiration; especially : a guiding genius  
  
The following is my definition:  
  
1 ; a really annoying author's aid who does disclaimers.  
  
Since these functions are already fulfilled by my alter ego Gullible Bob and his lawyer Timmy the Lizard, I will not be needing a muse. (sorry Flint)  
  
Anywho, the disclaimer: (by Gullible Bob) Once upon a time, a person who does not own Bob Marley or Golden Sun told me he was Bob Marley. It turned out he was my alter ego.  
  
Thanks so much. (That really happened. See my other story, Secrets of the Adepts)  
  
Djinn Talk, chapter 4:  
  
Flint: We'll, I'm back from the hospital. I'm so glad that the wonderful Echo was here to cover for me. Echo is the best. Echo rules. Bow down and worship Echo. . .  
  
That's enough Echo.  
  
Flint: What?  
  
You aren't really Flint. You're Echo, taking advantage of the fact that you all look alike to shamelessly promote yourself.  
  
Echo: Darn. I can't believe you caught that.  
  
What did you do with Flint?  
  
Echo: In the closet. [walks away]  
  
Timmy the Lizard?  
  
Timmy: SSSSSS [yes?]  
  
Open the closet.  
  
[Timmy opens the closet and is immediately blasted by a rampaging Flint]  
  
Flint: Echo! You little [censored]  
  
Calm down Flint. She's gone.  
  
Flint: Why I oughta just. . .  
  
On with the story.  
  
---------Flashback---------  
  
Flint: Hey, I wasn't ready!  
  
Too bad.  
  
Flint: Anyway, we were traveling through Goma cave when we met a squirrel, I mean Fire Djinni.  
  
Ivan: A squirrel! What the heck is that doing here?  
  
Isaac: Yipe! A squirrel!  
  
Garet: Since when can you talk?  
  
Isaac: Since the author decided that it would help the plot if I wasn't silent all the time.  
  
Flint: This has a plot? Since when?  
  
Forge: Ahem.  
  
Isaac: Sorry. We're supposed to fight you aren't we?  
  
Forge: Yes.  
  
Flint: Bring it on!  
  
[battle screen]  
  
[Squirrel, I mean, Mars Djinni appeared]  
  
[Isaac cowered in fear]  
  
[Flint unleashed Flint]  
  
[Mars Djinni takes 13 damage]  
  
[Ivan used Kickass powers of the author's favorite character]  
  
[Mars Djinni took 9999999 damage]  
  
[end of battle]  
  
Forge: Ow. Are you going to be able to do that all of the time?  
  
Ivan: No, only when the author feels like it.  
  
Flint: Dang. That would come in handy during boss battles.  
  
Isaac: Get that frickin' squirrel away from me!  
  
Forge: I'M NOT A SQUIRREL!!!!  
  
Isaac: Ok, ok.  
  
Forge: So, I'm supposed to join the party now?  
  
Garet: Yeah.  
  
[Mars Djinni Forge joined Garet]  
  
Flint: So, now what.  
  
Garet: We have to do the rest of the cave, don't we?  
  
Forge: Yeah, hurry up.  
  
----------End Flashback----------  
  
Flint: What is it with irrational fears in this group. With me it's acronyms, with Isaac it's squirrels, what next?  
  
Well, I could tell you and ruin the surprise, or I could cruelly make you wait, or I could run a ridiculous poll in the reviews!  
  
Flint: Let me guess. Option 3?  
  
You got it! So reviewers! What is the next irrational fear? Right now I'm leaning towards Garet and Pancakes, but I'm interested in your suggestions!  
  
REVIEW, OR I'LL SIC TIMMY THE LIZARD ON YOU!!! 


	5. Imitation of a comic book cleric

Hello. Today, we won't have any new irrational fears. Sorry, and please don't kill me. Just in case you do, I need to remind you that my alter ego has a lawyer, who has generously volunteered to go in the pit of doom for this chapter, so Echo won't have to. Actually, Echo was no fun to torture, so I guess Timmy the lizard will have to do. (sigh)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun. If anything in this story makes sense to you, I advise you to get yourself tested for illegal substances.  
  
Djinn Talk: Chapter 5  
  
[Imil]  
  
Flint: Why are we in Imil already? Don't we have to do the Tret tree and Kolima first?  
  
Forge: This is the way the author played the game.  
  
Flint: Well, that was stupid.  
  
Isaac: Yes.  
  
Gust: What are we supposed to do here anyway?  
  
Garet: Gust? When did you get here?  
  
Gust: You got me in the secret cave in Bilibin, remember?  
  
Flint: No, mainly because the author skipped that part.  
  
Isaac: Why did he skip it?  
  
Ivan: Mainly because he couldn't think of a small animal that looked somewhat like Jupiter Djinni, but also because he hadn't eaten in three days.  
  
Gust: My chance to shine got taken out because the author got HUNGRY!?!  
  
Flint: Basically, yes.  
  
Gust: [censored]  
  
Ivan: Ow! My ears.  
  
Isaac: Mommy said never to say that word.  
  
Flint: Yikes! Where did you learn that, Gust?  
  
Forge: Oooohhhh, the Wise One's gonna be mad at you, Gust.  
  
Garet: Do you think this joke has gone on too long?  
  
Gust: [censored] yes!  
  
Ivan: Ow! My ears.  
  
Isaac: Mommy said never to say that word.  
  
Flint: Yikes! Where did you learn that, Gust?  
  
Forge: Oooohhhh, the Wise One's gonna be mad at you, Gust.  
  
Garet: Ok, that's enough.  
  
Everyone else: [stands around]  
  
Isaac: So . . . What do we do now?  
  
[lighthouse flashes]  
  
Flint: CRAP! We're late!  
  
Isaac: Uh oh.  
  
[the group rushes to the lighthouse where they find the door open, and Mia smacking several lizardmen on the head with a staff]  
  
Ivan: Mia, this is the part where you're utterly helpless. You don't get to be strong until later.  
  
Mia: But these Lizardmen were doing bad stuff.  
  
Isaac: yeah. They're bad guys. That's what they do.  
  
Garet: Anyway, we have to save the world from bad guys. Wanna come?  
  
Mia: Sure! By the power of duct tape, I pledge to help you fight the evil powers of naughtiness!  
  
Isaac: [twitch]  
  
Flint: um. . . Okay, I think.  
  
Fizz: Flint you jerk! You never gave me back my hair scrunchie!  
  
Forge: What were you doing with a hair scrunchie Flint?  
  
Gust: Is there something you'd like to tell us, Flint?  
  
Flint: NO!!!!  
  
Garet: Ok. That's fine.  
  
[a bunch of puzzles are solved, and Mia and co. meet Saturos on the Aerie]  
  
Isaac: Mia and Co.? It's Isaac and Co.  
  
Mia: Hey. Evil Bob is an equal opportunity writer. At least until it isn't funny anymore.  
  
Isaac: But I'm the main character! I want my rights!  
  
[suddenly the Aerie is stormed by the Society Of Main Characters On Strike or SOMCOS for short]  
  
Some Guy: Welcome brother to SOMCOS! We also want our rights. Help us get justice in video games!  
  
Mia: Look, It's Some Guy! And a bunch of other main characters that the author is too lazy to go back and include in the disclaimer!  
  
Isaac: Can I join?  
  
Some Guy: Sure! Right this way.  
  
[SOMCOS and Isaac leave the Aerie]  
  
Saturos: Can we fight now?  
  
Flint: Well, we'd love to, but we're missing a main character. How about we just leave, and we'll give you a call when we find a replacement.  
  
Saturos: Sounds good to me. Bye!  
  
Flint: Bye!  
  
Well, that certainly was interesting.  
  
Mia: That Isaac, always running away and doing stupid things.  
  
I thought all Venus adepts were like that.  
  
Mia: They are.  
  
Who will the new main character be? Will Isaac never return? Will I ever shut up?  
  
Anyone who can tell me what character Mia was imitating gets three cookies and a chance to beat up Timmy the Lizard.  
  
REVIEW 


	6. The new main character

Having gone a long time without updating, my store of weirdness has built up, and will be unleashed in this chapter. But first, a few notes:  
  
1: Reviewers: I can't believe that you could not guess who Mia was imitating! You have no Skizzles! (No, I don't know what Skizzles are either; I found them in a gamespy.com article, the gaming gourmet.) By the way, the offer is still on, but I will give you skizzles deprived a hint: The cleric that Mia was imitating is from a comic strip that is hosted by gamespy.com. Go there now and find out what it was!  
  
2: I have a disclaimer for you:  
  
Disclaimer: George Bush recently stated that Evil Bob still does not owninate Golden Sun, Gamespy.com, Metroid, Homestarrunner.com, Weird Al or anything else he might accidentally reference in this chapter. We still do not know why George Bush cannot say the word "own". We tried giving him a tape of Strong Sad saying the word "job" 285,968 times, but that didn't help at all.  
  
Djinn talk: chapter 6.  
  
[Kolima- Mia, Ivan, Garet and Flint are sitting at a table, in front of which stretch a large number of people to be interviewed for the post of main character. In the background, SOMCOS has set up a picket line, and many main characters are blasting/cutting/smashing their way through to get in line to be interviewed.]  
  
Flint: Our first interviewee is a tree from here in Kolima. Tree, why should you get the job?  
  
Tree: . . .  
  
Flint: Ivan, mind read.  
  
[Mind read]  
  
Tree: I should be the main character because I'm a lumberjack. When all those monsters come, I can HACK KILL MAIM DESTROY BURNINATE KILL MAIM  
  
Flint: That's enough. You don't get the job. NEXT!  
  
[A man named 14 walks up.]  
  
14: My name is 14 and the author put me in the story for the sole purpose of a Weird Al reference.  
  
Flint: 14? 14! I HATE 14! WHAT A STUPID NUMBER!  
  
14: That's it. Goodbye.  
  
[14 disappears in a puff of smoke]  
  
Ivan: You're in trouble, Flint. The author is 14 years old.  
  
Flint: [gulp]  
  
[The sky turns black, and a Giant Evil Beast, or GEB for short descends from the clouds and picks up Flint by a spike.]  
  
Flint: NOO! NOT AN ACRONYM!  
  
GEB: Master wants a word with you, Flint.  
  
Flint: NO! I'll do anything!  
  
[The GEB and Flint disappear. The day is suddenly normal.]  
  
Ivan: Ohhhkay. . .  
  
[Strong Bad walks up to the table.]  
  
SB: Make me the main character, because I'm awesome!  
  
Ivan: You didn't answer the author's email, so no.  
  
SB: Crap.  
  
Mia: NEXT!  
  
[Samus Aran walks up to the table.]  
  
Samus: I should be the main character because I'm a girl and there aren't enough girls in this party.  
  
Mia: Ok you're hired.  
  
[Suddenly Evil Bob appears, riding a GEB]  
  
Evil Bob: Have you decided on someone yet?  
  
Samus and Mia: YES!  
  
Ivan and Garet: NO!  
  
Evil Bob: Ok that's fine. Samus, I grant you all the powers of the main character and all that stuff.  
  
[A light flashes, and Samus has Isaac's powers]  
  
Evil Bob: Oh, and you can have Flint back now.  
  
[He drops Flint and disappears]  
  
Samus: So. I'm the main character now. What do we do?  
  
Flint: We go to Kolima forest and free Tret from the evil influence of his alternate personality.  
  
Ivan: Aren't we supposed to call Saturos back and have a battle?  
  
Flint: Yeah, your point?  
  
Ivan: Never mind.  
  
Samus: Yeah. Go tell Tret we're ready for the sparkly scene.  
  
Ivan: Why should I?  
  
Samus: Because I'm the main character and you're not. Now hop to it, minor character boy!  
  
Ivan: [grumble]  
  
[Ivan walks offscreen. End chapter 5]  
  
Well, now that Samus is here, Ivan no longer holds 100% of his favorite character powers. This ought to be interesting.  
  
By the way, if you don't review, I'll send a GEB after you. 


	7. Where did all the sparkles go?

Ahem.  
  
I'm back. Did you miss me? No? darn. Ah well, got stuffs to do now. Disclaimer: Evil Bob does not own any of the stuff that he mentions in this chapter. There will probably be a lot of it. And I'm to lazy to list it all.  
  
Djinn Talk, chapter 7  
  
Tret: Sparkly stuff, sparkly stuff, where in the name of the gods did I put my sparkly stuff?  
  
[forest entrance]  
  
Flint: Oh great. Now what?  
  
Samus: What the heck is this?  
  
Ivan: A forest, dumb one. Haven't you seen one before?  
  
Samus: no. I'm not used to this stuff. Normally my visor is opaque.  
  
Ivan: That would explain why whoever plays your games has to do everything by themselves.  
  
Samus: Yeah, so I have never actually seen anything.  
  
Garet: So.. Why is your visor transparent now?  
  
Mia: As RPG characters, we have a greater degree of freedom than Samus ordinarily would. Evil Bob changed it so that she could do stuff, and stuff.  
  
SOMCOS: Main character rights! Main character rights!  
  
Samus: SHUT UP ALREADY! YOU'VE BEEN CHANTING THAT FOR THE LAST MONTH! GEEZ! [super missile blast]  
  
Missile: Boom  
  
SOMCOS: [crispy]  
  
Ivan: anyway. shouldn't there be some sparkly stuff about now?  
  
Samus: I don't know. I've never been in a game like this before.  
  
[later]  
  
Flint: Tret darnnit! Why didn't you have our sparkly stuff?  
  
Tret: I [mumblemumble]  
  
Flint: Huh?  
  
Tret: I l-[mumblemumble]  
  
Flint: OK, we will have to beat it out of you! YAY!  
  
Forge: YAY!  
  
[battle]  
  
[Tret used crappy excuse]  
  
[Flint ignored it]  
  
[Flint used gaia]  
  
[Tret took no damage] (He's of your element Flint, what did you expect?)  
  
[Forge used Flare]  
  
[Tret took 76 damage]  
  
[Ivan and Samus used Kickass powers of the author's favorite character, or KPFC for short-  
  
Flint: NOOOOOOOO!  
  
[what is it this time?]  
  
Flint: get it away from me!  
  
[anyway, Tret took 99999999999999999999999 damage]  
  
[Tret was utterly annihilated]  
  
Ivan: That was fun. Now what?  
  
Garet: Now we revive Tret with the water of life.  
  
Mia: But he was utterly annihilated. How can we revive him?  
  
Flint: DO NOT QUESTION THE PLOT HOLES OF THIS FANFIC!  
  
Mia: Okay okay, sorry.  
  
Flint: So...  
  
Ivan: So...  
  
Garet: So...  
  
Mia: So..  
  
Samus: So...  
  
Forge: So...  
  
Gust: So...  
  
Tret: So...  
  
Everyone: YOU'RE DEAD!  
  
Tret: Oh yeah..  
  
[later]  
  
Flint: Let us across this freakin' drawbridge!  
  
Tree: no. you guys killed Tret before he could change me back.  
  
Flint: Why can you talk anyway?  
  
Tree: I have no idea.  
  
Ivan: I guess this means we'll have to swim.  
  
Mia: SWIMMING! YAY! Ohboy ohboy ohboy ohboy  
  
Garet: Never mention swimming to a water adept, silly. [slaps Ivan]  
  
Ivan: HEY! [tackles Garet. They both tumble into the water and are swept downstream]  
  
Flint: Uh-oh..  
  
End chapter----------------------------------------  
  
Well, there you have it. What do you think? Will Ivan survive? What about Garet? Who cares?  
  
REVIEW UNDER PAIN OF RABID BUNNIES 


	8. Ivan's return, and some funny questions

Hi everyone! During my absence, I have acquired the services of a muse. Meet Thalia, the muse of comedy, and some other stuff.  
  
Thalia: Hi everyone!  
  
Thalia will be taking on some of the things that I usually do, such as disclaimers and review threats. Thalia, that's your cue.  
  
Thalia: Evil Bob doesn't own Golden sun, Metroid, me, or any of the other stuff he mentions in this episode.  
  
Djinn Talk, Chapter 8:  
  
[Mia has swum across the river, and lowered the drawbridge. Samus walks across.]  
  
Tree: [thinking] STUPID ADEPTS! RUINING MY PLAN! I'LL KILL/MAIM/BURNINATE/KILL/MAIM SOME MORE THEM!  
  
Mia: [totally oblivious] It's so nice here now that the boys have gone.  
  
Samus: Yeah, it is. They were just to annoying.  
  
Flint: Ahem. Are you forgetting about me?  
  
Mia: oh. Crap. I forgot about him.  
  
Flint: HA HA HA!  
  
[Suddenly, out of the blue, appears Isaac.]  
  
Samus: Hey! There isn't any blue here!  
  
Isaac: Forget that.  
  
Mia: Isaac! I though you were on strike!  
  
Isaac: Nah. The guys at SOMCOS found out that I wasn't a member of the union, so they kicked me out.  
  
Samus: That's too bad. I have your job now!  
  
[Evil Bob appears, riding a GEB]  
  
Evil Bob: Sorry Samus, but now that Isaac's back, we don't need you anymore.  
  
Flint: [cowering behind Mia, trying to stay away from the GEB]  
  
Samus: Why you.. wait a minute! I have Venus Psynergy! And you don't!  
  
[attempts to cast Ragnarok. Nothing happens]  
  
EB: Sorry Samus, but Isaac has his powers back now.  
  
[Samus disappears in a puff of smoke, as does Evil Bob.]  
  
Zenosyke: Hey! Where is samus?  
  
Flint: She just left. You're too late. However, I think that we do have something you could do for us.  
  
Zenosyke: What?  
  
Flint: Keep that tree comfortable. We don't want him to carry out all those threats he made.  
  
Zenosyke: Sure.  
  
Flint: Bye!  
  
[The party, minus Samus plus Isaac, walks on.]  
  
Zenosyke: Wait a minute.. Hey Flint!  
  
Flint: What?  
  
Zenosyke: Can I kill/maim you?  
  
Flint: no.  
  
Zenosyke: Dang.  
  
[Scene: Fuchin Temple]  
  
Monk at waterfall: YOU SHALL NOT PASS!  
  
Flint: umm. scary.  
  
Mia: Wait wait! I know the answer!  
  
MAW: Well, at least wait until I tell you the question!  
  
Flint: AHHHH!!! [runs away]  
  
Mia: What is the question?  
  
MAW: WHAT is your name?  
  
Mia: Mia of Imil  
  
MAW: WHAT is your quest?  
  
Mia: To stop the evil Saturos.  
  
MAW: WHAT is your adept type?  
  
Mia: Water! I mean [gets thrown into the water by mysterious force, or MF]  
  
Mia: YAY! Water!  
  
Isaac: My turn!  
  
MAW: Fine. WHAT is your name?  
  
Isaac: Isaac of Vale  
  
MAW: WHAT is your quest?  
  
Isaac: To seek the holy grail- wait! That's not it! [is thrown into the water. At this exact point, Ivan and Garet come crashing over the waterfall and land directly on top of Isaac]  
  
Ivan: OW!  
  
MAW: Do you seek the treasure?  
  
Ivan: [climbing out of the water] Yes.  
  
MAW: Very well. You must answer three questions.  
  
Ivan: Fine.  
  
MAW: WHAT is your name?  
  
Ivan: Ivan of Contigo  
  
Isaac: [climbing out of the water] Hey Ivan, where the heck is Contigo?  
  
MAW: SILENCE!  
  
MAW: [turning to Ivan] WHAT is your quest?  
  
Ivan: To stop the evil Saturos.  
  
MAW: WHAT is the flight velocity of your common sparrow?  
  
Ivan: Angaran or Gondowan?  
  
MAW: I don't know! AHHHHHH!  
  
Ivan: Too easy.  
  
Mia: How did you know all the right answers?  
  
Ivan: Simple. I used mind read.  
  
Isaac: D'oh!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Thalia: Suitably funny. My work here is done.  
  
Actually, no.  
  
Thalia: WHAT?  
  
We still have the rest of the story to do, plus all the other stories I have planned.  
  
Thalia: Oh yeah. Well, that's the end for now!  
  
Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Thalia: Oh yeah: REVIEW UNDER PAIN OF . SOMETHING REALLY HORRIBLE, LIKE: VOGON POETRY! Yeah, that'll get them to review. 


	9. A notsoscary monster or two

Hello all. Today being a snow day, here in Whereverweare, Whatcountrywe'rein I decided to write another chapter.  
  
Thalia: Yeah, that and I threatened him with a visit from my little brother George, the muse of Fanfiction updating.  
  
Shut up.  
  
Thalia: Evil Bob owns nothing. Not Golden Sun, me or anything else he mentions.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Djinn Talk, chapter 9  
  
Flint: Hey! There's a cave beside this waterfall.  
  
Ivan: Duh..  
  
Gust: Yeah. What did you THINK the Monk was guarding?  
  
Flint: The holy grail?  
  
Gust: Don't make me hurt you.  
  
Isaac: Darn. There isn't a path on from here, and the room is all dark.  
  
Zephyr: Hello!  
  
Ivan: Where did you come from?  
  
Zephyr: I got sick and tired of waiting for you, so I decided to come here.  
  
Gust: Yeah, well. we're in a bit of a tight fit. The humans can't go any further.  
  
Breeze: Well, we are bird-like thingies, so we can fly, right?  
  
Zephyr: Theoretically.  
  
Gust: So we can just go and get the treasure ourselves!  
  
Ivan: But!  
  
Breeze: See ya!  
  
[Zephyr, Breeze and Gust fly off through the door]  
  
[scene: treasure room]  
  
Gust: I wanna carry the pretty stone!  
  
Breeze: Seeing as I am the strongest here, I should carry it.  
  
Zephyr: How can you tell that?  
  
Breeze: I just am.  
  
Zephyr: Nonsense. I think that I should carry it, seeing as I know this place the best.  
  
Monster: ROAR!  
  
Flint+Breeze+Zephyr: AHHHHH! RUN AWAY!  
  
[The djinn run away]  
  
[back in the dark room.]  
  
Gust: MONSTER! RUN!  
  
Isaac: Monster?  
  
Zephyr: Yeah. It's big and strong and would smash all of us to little bitty pieces!  
  
Mia: Now would be a good time to leave.  
  
[They do]  
  
Ivan: So, now that we don't have the treasure, how are we supposed to get through Mogall forest?  
  
Gust: Leave it too me.  
  
[A bat flies out of the cave and is swept into the river by the waterfall where it promptly drowns]  
  
Ivan: THAT was the monster?  
  
[Mogall Forest]  
  
Ivan: If we had the force gem, we could hit these stumps to get the ape- thing to show us the way.  
  
Flint: I can do that without force!  
  
[Flint bangs on the stump. The ape runs off.]  
  
Isaac: Why didn't we think of that?  
  
[much later in the last area.]  
  
Garet: [bangs on the stump]  
  
Big ape thing: Hey! Morons! Stop interrupting me!  
  
Gust: What exactly are we interrupting?  
  
Big ape thing: I can never get my knitting done with all these adventurers bugging me.  
  
Ivan: KNITTING?  
  
All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Big ape thing: ARRGGHH! Prepare to die!  
  
[they fight. The ape wins]  
  
Big ape thing: Get out and stay out!  
  
[throws party out of forest]  
  
[later.]  
  
Ivan: owww. that hurt.  
  
Flint: At least we made it through the forest.  
  
Gust: Yeah. Never bother an annoyed ape.  
  
Garet: What do we do now?  
  
Zephyr: We go to Xian.  
  
Garet: Oh, I thought it was that Vale place.  
  
Isaac: Don't make me hurt you.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well. that's it. for now..  
  
Thalia: Review! 


End file.
